Expédition
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: Mio et Mayu décident de se rendre dans les bois pour trouver la source d'une rivière. Mais le destin est parfois cruel, et les sources hors d'atteinte...


**Disclaimer : Tecmo.**

**Ce texte a été écrit pour la dix huitième nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone en réponse au thème « Bois » en soixante minutes.**

* * *

><p>Une forêt. Épaisse et accueillante. Mayu rejoint sa sœur qui l'attend.<p>

« Alors, Mio, où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Mio ne répond pas tout de suite, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, elle se tourne vers son aînée, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu te souviens de la rivière ?

-Laquelle ?

-Celle qui coule plus bas. Je crois que sa source est quelque part là-haut.

-Ah. Oui.

-On pourrait y aller, non ? Il suffit de trouver l'eau, puis de remonter jusqu'à trouver la source. Comme ça, on pourra boire de la vraie eau de source. Il paraît qu'elle est meilleure là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Oh, d'accord. Mais tu n'as pas peur de te perdre ?

-Non. Fais-moi confiance, allez ! »

Mayu sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle fait confiance à sa sœur. Elles sont tout l'une pour l'autre.

Mio démarre et Mayu la suit. Elles marchent quelques temps, sans un mot. La plus âgée regarde sa sœur s'en aller en bon train, escaladant les quelques rochers venus se perdre dans l'immensité des bois. Elle, au contraire, traine un peu à l'arrière. Sa jambe lui fait mal. Quelques élancements suffisent à la faire ralentir, et alors que sa jumelle prend de plus en plus d'avance, elle essaie de garder un rythme convenable.

Mio n'entend plus sa sœur. Elle se retourne pour la voir peiner quelques mètres plus bas. La pente est douce, mais Mayu a toujours eu du mal à marcher. La plus jeune se mord la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant de son manque d'altruisme. Elle s'arrête et va la rejoindre pour la soutenir un peu.  
>« Désolée, Mayu. J'avais oublié...<p>

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste un peu rouillée.

-Si tu as mal, on peut rentrer à la maison, tu sais.

-Non, non. Je veux voir la source. Et puis, on ne sort pas très souvent, alors ce n'est pas pour une fois, hein ?

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Hé, Mio. C'est moi la plus âgée, tu te souviens ? Alors ne traite pas comme une petite fille sans défense. »

La susnommée la contemple un instant, puis rit doucement.

« C'est vrai. On y va ?

-Bien sûr. »

Les deux jeunes filles remontent lentement la pente, en échangeant quelques mots, quelques regards. Leurs rires résonnent entre les branches des arbres. Existe-t-il deux personnes plus proches qu'elles ? Elles en doutent.

Le bruit de l'eau atteint leurs oreilles, et enfin elles trouvent la rivière. Elle n'est guère dangereuse, rien de plus qu'un ruisseau. Mio se tourne vers sa jumelle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Mmh, pas trop fatiguée ?

-Non, ça va. »

Elle hausse un sourcil. Mayu a du mal à cacher ses rougeurs, et son souffle court. Leurs regards s'affrontent un instant. Puis elle soupire :

« Bon, OK. On s'arrête un moment.

-Une petite pause s'impose !

-Voilà. Et puis, c'est joli comme endroit, non ?

-C'est vrai. »

L'endroit est magnifique. L'eau coule à travers les arbres, et le soleil qui passe entre les branches et les feuilles donne à la forêt un côté féerique, presque irréel. Comme un petit coin de paradis. Mio s'assied.

« Et ta jambe ? Elle te fait mal ?

-Non, je vais bien. »

Sa sœur l'imite. Dos à dos, elle échangent encore quelques mots, profitant du calme et de la douceur de l'air.

« Mio...

-Quoi ?

-Non. Rien. »

Mio plonge dans ses pensées.

Ce bois est rempli de souvenirs. Petites, elles y venaient souvent. Mais depuis l'accident de Mayu, elles avaient cessé de venir. Elles avaient sans doute peur de devoir essuyer un nouveau problème. Elle soupira. C'était de sa faute, après tout, si son aînée était dans cet état. Si elle avait si mal. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant la scène. Celle où elles couraient dans la forêt, où Mayu tombait et où Mio répétait sans cesse qu'elle était désolée. Celle qu'elle ne cesse de revoir lorsque sa jumelle boite un peu. Il faut qu'elle lui en parle.

« Mayu, au sujet de ce jour où... »

Elle se retourne mais sa sœur n'est plus là.

« Mayu ? »

xxx

Aujourd'hui, quand Mio regarde la forêt, elle ne lui paraît plus accueillante.

Elle est noire, sombre, elle lui fait peur. Elle n'est plus que mort et ténèbres.

C'est là qu'elle a tout perdu. Sa sœur, sa vie. Ce bois est maudit. Elle essuie encore une larme, puis se détourne des arbres menaçants.

Plus jamais elle n'y remettra les pieds. Plus jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>J'te comprends Mio, si j'avais étranglé ma soeur dans un village paumé moi non plus j'y remettrais pas les pieds. \o J'ai fait mieux, mais comprenez, il était tard. xD. **


End file.
